Sun Tides
by SCIK1012
Summary: As the sun rises for him, lighting his greatest victories… It just sets on her, darkening her solitary surroundings. And when its rays warm her golden eyes with their light, night rises to blind his cold blue ones. For the sun is just part of a never-ending cycle of light and dark, love and tears, good and evil… Will its light ever shine for the two of them? –One-shot–


**Sun Tides**

He remembers the intensity of the sunlight as it bathed the golden blade of his sword on the fist day someone called him hero. The little boy had wielded his weapon with courage and at the end of his an arduous fight he raised it skywards, naming his first sword Scarlet. A triumphant grin was drawn on his features as he bowed to defend the land, claiming: "I'll become a true hero one day!"

She remembers the brightness of the sky as the sun sank in the horizon, painting its infinite canvas with a beautiful combination of red, orange and yellow shades. The little girl had been staring at the landscape, lying in peace with the world around her until someone grabbed her arm and walked her towards a giant lantern. Nobody told her why; they just forced her to remain inside it. As the dusk fell upon her father's kingdom, the girl couldn't help to ponder: "What have I done wrong…?"

**x+x+x+x+x**

Clouds covered the sun the day in which hero felt his heart breaking for the first time and decided to drown himself in a sea of salty tears. But as he cried the day-star kept traveling across the heavens, invisible to the fiery eyes of the elemental folk, who were too busy with their own royal business to pay any attention to its astral journey. The princess had been sidetracked as well; an enchanting ballad and a formal declaration of love from the "Prince of the Grasslands" turn out to be her ticket to freedom. Her blazing body was overflowing with joy, just as the hero's eyes were overflowing with tears.

Apollo and his solar chariot had already abandoned the scene when the young hero met the fire princess for the first time; a faint blush from the girl shone in its place as the boy before her marveled himself with her presence. The stars kept glimmering above them even though the soft red of her bashful cheeks had faded away in a moment of disdain and an enraged slap was now staining the hero's face with a stronger hue of pink.

A new cycle began during the sun's absence; it was a tangled chain of humble declarations, new-found feelings and unintentional betrayals. The boy wanted the princess to understand how much he cared for her, while she fought to understand why did he keep hurting her so adamantly. The two troubled lovers ended up shedding some resentful tears that night, being the his crying what allowed the girl to understand the hero's true nature…

She was certain that the act of liking each other wasn't going to work for them, but she wanted to try just as much as the boy before her. The princess pulled him towards her; a relieved smile graced her lips as she waited to feel his warmth against her burning skin. However, the boy was forced to break the bond, leaving a disconcerted look on her face. He said that he would defy nature for her, then why didn't he try a little harder to let her enjoy his longing embrace? The hero's skin had been burnt. She knew it; nothing could work between them, no matter how much they liked each other.

A new day dawned as the girl vanished away from her prince's sight. The sun was there with them, however, it's light had never been known for having the ability of brightening the star-crossed lovers' hearts. At least, the gigantic star's never-ending journey around the planet brought the illusion of time with it, joining the young couple together once again despite their elemental differences.

The sun wasn't there to witness the tenderness of their "Tin Foil Hug", but it rose to bring the young lover its limitless inspiration, which was soon reflected on the kindness of his clumsy rhymes and the sincerity of the meaningful verses that his pencil wrote on a simple piece of paper. It was during that sunny morning, that the boy had finally dared to overcome the annoyance of the physical pain to feel the spicy, but sweet touch of the princess' lips with his fragile human mouth.

It was a shame that nature didn't give them the chance to enjoy each other's gentle exchange of affection. In a moment, the fiery girl had burned hotter than any solar explosion that the universe had ever experienced before; her feet melted the ground beneath them, and gravity dragged her away from her prince while this one was left to feel the desperation of losing her forever.

His own valiant instinct led him to join her fall into the deep bowels of the earth itself. The sunrays couldn't reach them underground, however, the princess' dim light was enough to guide her savior towards her, allowing him to breathe his last breath into her empty lungs. None of them was sure of what happened after that, but they were able to feel the strong sunlight, hitting their eyes again. This made the boy react and inquire about the girl's condition in a concerned manner; a soft smile graced the princess' lips as she replied that she was okay, causing the boy to ignore the pain of his wounds and focus his entire attention on her.

The happy couple shared a small kiss through a rock and walked away from the area, never noticing that the sun was standing high for the two of them, full of promises and hopes.

* * *

**As you may have already noticed, this was just a quick compilation of Finn and Flame Princess' most important moments throughout the show up until now. I was just excited because 'Vault of Bones' will air soon and hopefully we'll get more character development for FP this time. I'm also excited to know that my fic 'Through her Burning Gaze' can be updated once again, and if the episode brings our hopes down (as usual) I might be able to work around it for the sake of our happiness xD **

**Also, if you're following any of my stories I have updated my profile with some info about their current status as well as the name and plot of the 'Tales of the Alternate Universe' sequel. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this humble one-shot :)**

** See you soon!**


End file.
